Bittersweet
by Leygions
Summary: Hancock want Help Luffy, release Nami and Sanji. And make She meet with Doflamingo."Plus, your little gifts that make Doflamingo Family uproar? You not miss him?"/"When I've got to thinking, I could sleep with you even just once. "/ "I Hate You, Doflamingo!"/"You hate me? or Love me!" REVIEW PLEASE, sorry for bad grammar..


Title : Bittersweets

Disclamer : Oda Sensei.

Author : Leygions

Editor : Priskilla Sykes

Review please :) Happy Enjoying :)

-XoxoXo-

Boa Hancock, is pacing. She was convinced, that the man she loves Luffy is now asking for a request. The request is actually simple, just make he meet someone who officialy she won't to meet. Honestly she hates this situation, seeing Luffy's sweet face who seek his help. Certainly she must help him, altough it will be at Donquixote Doflamingo's resident Dressrosa.

_**Flasback**_

"Hamcock, I heard you were friends with Doflamingo? Criminals who captured the crew's mine, "said Luffy.

Hancock biting her lips, "Y-Yes," she said barely audible, but Luffy can heard it.

"Hamcock, could I ask you? You know instead of Nami and Sanji are the ones that matter. If I ask myself to fight him — "

"DON'T BE! don't fight it, you will die! " Luffy was a bit surprised by the reaction of the woman. "Well, if that's your thing. I'm going to negotiate with him, you dont have to worry. He could kill me, "

"But Doflamingo is crafty! You have to be careful, "said Luffy a little bit worried."It doesn't matter, he could not possibly do a bad thing!"

_**Flashback off**_

It is precisely because of the stupid word from her mouth slid stupidly, make her now in front of the door of the work room belongs to the man. "You'll knock ,or me?" Vergo asked politely. "If you're not ready —"

"Don't worry Vergo, I can knock on this door myself. I'm so ready, you're allowed to go, "said Boa Hancock, knocked on the door of that room with very little shivering. She's a little scared, more precisely. What would the word hurled at Doflamingo.

"Come in," sound a heart makes Hancock weighs barely stopped. Boa hancock opens the door, saw the man wearing a white t-shirt, he let the buttons are open so his form shows a perfect chocolate skin, seductive, smiling wide.

"Boa Hancock, the most important guests i wait, sit down." Said Doflamingo friendly.

Hancock walked slowly, approached the Chair and immediately sat down. Although she was in doubt, but she is not showing any anxiety from her face.

"What makes you here? So hear Kuja tribe pirate ship, I'm so glad. Long time I could not receive visits, fufufu "

"You certainly already know it before, why i'm coming?"

Doflamingo smiled wide. "Of course, now you're broke the Alliance and join Alliance Luffy. You and the Law are the same, the betrayal! "

"I have never interested in your crew Doflamingo. "

"I understand, but why do you join with Luffy,"

"I've come here, ask you for set Nami and Sanji free,"

Doflamingo stand from his seat, walked close to Hancock, "what will you give to me? If I release them, "he said with a teasing tone. "Nothing," Doflamingo's laugh broke out, he was patronizing Hancok.

"There is no? What is this, are you kidding? What did you think of Hancock? " Hancock, she hates the man who was laughed easily. "When I've got to thinking, I could sleep with you even just once. "

"I don't want to do it again, "

"Boa Hancock, you are my woman I took quite valuable. You're my Ex-girlfriend ,the most stunning girlfriend, you should know that. "

"I'm not interested,"

"all in the past? When we were young?"

"Forget! "exclaimed Hancock cold.

"Plus, your little gifts that make Doflamingo Family uproar? You not miss him?" The heart of Hancock's words beat, which made Boa Hancock chose injured rather than hear it. "You not miss him? He's healthy now, he has been study in order to just be like me."

Hancock stand, "you're kidding?! I don't want him same like you?! "

"Wrong yourself no matter to him? As I recall you yourself sent it, told Vergo and then delivering to me? And your denden mushi also not a smart woman are you"

"It's because, you know why not? "Hancock started to hesitate.

"Well, i understand it upon your law are old-fashioned. But you dont want to see it?" He is happy, Doflamingo is happy teasing this woman. Even though Hancock is not an easy woman to be tempted. Hancock quietly. "I want, I want to see it."

"You can't ,he is mine now.".

"Doflamingo please, don't you know how I feel about the destruction of losing him?"

"Still don't, except you want to kiss me, "

"To be Continued"


End file.
